Roadside Love
by Gaara of The Sand Lover
Summary: After being found on the side of the road, what will happen to Naruto when he's in Gaara's possession? GaaNaru, AU, Neko!Naruto Neko!Gaara, Yaoi


**WARNING: GAY GUYS (MMM… SEXY), LEMONS, CURSING, FIGTING, AND A LOT A LOT A LOT OF LEMONS. This is the first and last warning. Plus this is my first Yoai. Plus guys i want some reviews. Tell me what you think. I want 5 before i post chapter two!**

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed, streaking across the sky in brilliant scars of white light, in the distance a golden, untamed mess of hair could be seen curled up into a brick-red red-head's chest. The red-head silently walked down the road that lead to his house ears twitching. As he entered his home, a maid ran up to the red-head. "Gaara-sama, who is this?" the maid asked looking at the golden-haired boy. "I do not know. I found him on the side of the road."

~_flashback_~

_An orange motorcycle sped down the road. A deer ran out in front of the motorcycle, catching sight of the vehicle and freezing, eyes reflecting white in the light. The driver swerves and slams into a near by tree. The deer looks back but keeps running. The Blonde curled up into a ball and fell asleep, shivering in the cold. An hour or two later, a red-head sees him and picks him up._

_~End of flashback~_

Gaara walked up to his bedroom, slowly opening the door to his room. Walking over to the red and black, silk sheet bed and setting the boy on the bed. As he pulled away he felt a grip on his shirt. His eyes looked down at the hand that gripped his shirt. Silently laying down next to the boy, who curled up into the extra body heat and slept peacefully.

Bright blue eyes met sea green early in the morning. "Ah! Who are you? Where am I?" The bright blue eye boy yelled, scooting across the bed in a defensive stance, his ears pinned. "Hush! You're in my house. My name's Gaara. Who are you?" Gaara asked the boy next to him. "I… I'm Naruto Uzumaki. How did I get here?" Naruto asked, still away from Gaara, but his ears were no longer pinned.

Gaara flicked his ears, slightly aggravated. "You crashed your motorcycle, so I decided to take you to my house and dress your wounds." he stated, green eyes bored and annoyed.

Naruto felt his ears twitch in annoyance at the extremely vapid nature of this 'Gaara'. "What breed are you?" he blurted out, then slapped his hands over his mouth, sapphire eyes wide at his own outburst. Gaara rolled his eyes but entertained the small creature. "Raccoon, or Raccoon Dog, technically. From the Sabaku line. Founded by Shukaku."

Naruto's mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding, and he nodded his small head rapidly. Gaara leaned forward slightly, making Naruto give a small, confused mewl. Pausing, Gaara decided to ask the same question. "And what breed are you?" he inquired, ears focused solely on Naruto. Naruto's eyes darkened, and his whole demeanor changed. "You don't want to know." Gaara was confused. "But I asked you the question. Of course I do."

Naruto gave him a warning look. "You'll hate me when you find out…" he growled. Gaara was interested in his sudden change of behavior, going from shy and bubbly, if confused, to dark and aggressive. "Just tell me." he growled lightly, rolling his eyes. Naruto could have puffed up twice his size at the demanding words. He didn't take orders well.

"I am from the Kitsune line, not fox. Kitsune, as you know, are incredibly more powerful, and most are Yokai, or have multiple tails. I am the son of Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox, from the Uzumaki-Namikaze line." he huffed, annoyed. Gaara swallowed his words.

"B-But that race is extinct!" he growled. Naruto shook his head, denying it. "Look at my ears, Gaara. I'm definitely a Kitsune." he confirmed. Gaara sighed. This was one hectic day…

Naruto peered curiously into Gaara's green eyes as he sighed to himself. He sensed surprise and awe, but no hatred or fear. "You don't…hate me?" he mewled. Gaara was probed out of his thoughts, curious. Naruto's head was bowed, ears flopped down on the sides of his head in a submissive, scared manner. Blue eyes were curious but also wary, as if he were afraid Gaara would suddenly turn on him.

"No…I don't hate you. I for one know the truth about Kyuubi." he huffed. Naruto nearly pounced on Gaara. He tackled them off the bed, Gaara stiffening but clutching the back of Naruto's tattered shirt as they collided with the ground. Naruto nuzzled his nose into Gaara's neck, purring happily. Gaara was frozen. He'd been hugged. Glomped, technically. And now he was nuzzling his neck?

Gaara wasn't very….good with displays of affection. Awkwardly patting Naruto's back he squirmed out from under the kitsune gently, nearly imposed. "Don't…get ahead of yourself!" he choked out. Naruto was definitely a submissive, and for sure Gaara was a dominant. That was a bad combination. Well, good if you didn't take into account that Gaara was also very possessive and sometimes dangerous. Prestigious clans such as Subaku were taken to holding playgrounds when their first heat hit, and were separated into submissive and dominant categories. They would be gently introduced, trying to get a pair to mate and create offspring.

Sadly, Gaara was not interested in the delirious-with-lust submissive creatures that were thrust under his nose nearly daily. For his first few heats he had not taken a mate, and to this day he still hadn't. However Naruto was oblivious, not straight-forward and horny. This was going to give him a migraine…he was already taking interest in Naruto! Perfect! He could have slapped himself.

Naruto just perked his ears up, cocking his head to the side curiously, wondering why Gaara was acting so strange. Blue eyes sparkled as they looked and analyzed everything about Gaara to try and figure out what he was doing.

The silence was ended when a maid knocked gently on the door. "Subaku-Sama, breakfast is ready. We have accommodated for Naruto-Chan as well." she announced. Instantly Naruto was on his feet, pouting with his ears flopped down on the sides of his head.

"I'm not a girl, 'ttebayo!" he cried, although his voice was a second soprano, and his gorgeous blue eyes were so wide and doe-like that the maid simply laughed at the adorable scene. "But you act and look like one!" she giggled. Naruto pouted, flopping down behind Gaara and curling around to rest his head near Gaara's hip, looking huffily at the maid.

The maid seemed shocked at how easily Gaara took this action of slight affection, and quickly bowed, leaving the room just as quickly. Gaara sighed for the millionth time that morning and stood from his slumped position. Bending down to the still-pouting Naruto, he grabbed him around the waist and flung him over his shoulder before proceeding out of the room and down the hall.

At first Naruto was silent from shock, than he was ranting loudly. "NANI? Put me down!" he shouted, face entirely red as he thumped his small fists harshly on Gaara's back. Gaara himself was surprised at the strength in his hits, despite his horrible positioning for it. Naruto was hiding strength.

The pair walked into the dinning room. Gaara setting Naruto down on the ground, taking his seat at the head of the table. "Are you going to eat on the floor like an animal, or in a chair like a human?" Gaara asked. Naruto pinned his ears, sticking out his tongue before tentatively sitting in the chair, looking terrified.

Gaara knew that Naruto, because he was Kyuubi's son, was hated and scorned. His eyes softened in understanding, of that terrible hell of loneliness. How Naruto had retained his innocence and bubbly personality he'd never know. "Do you…have you ever sat at a real table, with real utensils?" he asked, his voice softer than before.

Naruto's head zapped to meet his eyes, and then they fell again to trace the grain of the wood of the table. "N-No…" he whispered. Gaara sighed, but told Naruto to relax, and their breakfast finished in a more relaxed fashion.

Gaara gave the maids the rest of the day off, not wanting to be disturbed, so Naruto could get use to being in his house. Naruto stumbled about the house until lunch time. Finding Gaara on the couch in the living room reading a book, Naruto silently snuck up on him and pounced, landing on Gaara's stomach.

Gaara growled at the childish behavior. "Yes Naruto?" he ask softly, not wanting to spook the boy. "I want cookies." Naruto replied sitting up and looking down at Gaara. Gaara's eye twitched. "Cookies? We have no cookies Naruto, and I am not going to the store to buy some." Gaara said sitting up so Naruto was on his lap.

"We could make some." Naruto said with a smile. Gaara sighed in annoyance. "Fine. We will make cookies." Gaara said picking up Naruto and walking to the kitchen.

Gaara got flour, eggs, sugar, brown sugar, salt, vanilla extract, and baking salt. Naruto looked over the ingredients. "Where are the chocolate chips?" Naruto asked softly, eyes large with curiosity.

Gaara looked at him. "I want normal cookies." He said as he got a bowl or two down. "But I want Chocolate chip." Naruto said. "No." Gaara growled pouring flour into a bowl. "B-but it was my idea to make cookies!" Naruto argued. "No…" Gaara growled again, this time with a threatening tone to it. Naruto growled and grabbed the flour, seething with anger. He poured it all over Gaara's head, his tail curling and thrashing viciously. "What the hell!" Gaara growled as the sifted white substance covered his hair, turning it a dark pink and making his complexion even paler. He grabbed the egg on the counter and cracked it over Naruto's head, who squeaked in surprise and narrowed a glare at the red-head.

To be honest Gaara was inwardly surprised at the pure fury in that glare, but he simply glared heatedly back. Naruto gave an evil hiss and lunged at him, spilling the bag of baking soda over the both of them as they tumbled to the floor, hissing and spitting in surprise and anger on Naruto's part.

Gaara pushed Naruto off, and he skidded backwards on the flour, hitting the cabinet and falling gasping to his knees as his breath was forced out of him. Gaara growled, getting unsteadily to his feet. Naruto lurched forward and up, tackling Gaara once more and they skidded along the floor, Gaara growling but trying to retain self control as to not sink his claws into Naruto's back.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, shaking with rage. Gaara felt his eyes widen a fraction. He'd never been called a bastard before- everyone was too afraid of him to say it to his face. Gaara growled back, ears pinned as his tail fluffed out. Naruto pinned his ears back as well, eyes slanted and glaring viciously.

Finally looking up, Naruto froze and his growling stopped. "G-Gaara…the kitchen…" he whimpered slightly with a shocked tone lacing his words. Gaara slipped out from Naruto, and stood, gazing around the kitchen only to freeze in shock.

Flour was spilled all over the floor, with streaks gone from their tussle. Egg yolks and liquid were poured and scattered on the floor, and the cabinet Naruto had run into had been banged so hard the drawer came open, spilling knives and utensils all over the floor.

Naruto gave Gaara an apologetic look, but laughed at how his hair was a dark pink from the flour. Gaara pinned his ears at Naruto and gave a warning noise in the back of his throat. Gaara got an idea, and smirked villainously. "Naruto…we need to get this stuff off of us…" he practically purred. Naruto froze, head turning to look at him and eyes wide in disbelief.

"I AM NOT TAKING A BATH!" he screeched, scurrying backwards quickly, eyes wary. Gaara lunged forward, trying to grab him, and Naruto side-stepped, evading quickly before dashing forward.

This continued for quite a while until Naruto lost control of his movements, skidding across the flour still littering the floor. Gaara jumped forward and grabbed him as they tumbled to the floor. Quickly picking Naruto up, Gaara dashed to the living room and grabbed a rope.

Naruto was livid. He'd been tied around the waist and connected to Gaara! Gaara warmed the water until it was full, and turned to face Naruto who was tugging fruitlessly at the rope. Gaara was determined. Naruto was livid and terrified. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

"You can either take your clothes of your self or I can, your choice." Gaara growled softly. Naruto eyes widened at the thought of Gaara taking his clothes off for him. Silently Naruto stirped down to his boxers. Gaara smirked at the helpless boy.

Pulling on the rope Gaara picked Naruto up and sat him in the warm water while Naruto clawed and screeched, terrified. "See, it is not that bad Naruto." Gaara said as he stepped in the tub. Going under the water, most of the flour became a sticky white substance upon his head.

Naruto giggled at the dark pink hair. Gaara looked at him and rolled his eyes before pushing him under, wetting down his hair. Naruto growled softly once he resurfaced. "I'll take a bath if you let me wash your hair." Naruto smirked as he said it.

Gaara growled, he never let anyone wash his hair. Sighing in annoyance, he relented. "Fine. You may wash my hair. But I get to wash your body." Gaara said smirking to himself.

Naruto growled. "Fine." He huffed out. He wasn't too pleased with the idea but as long as he got to wash Gaara's hair he was content. He gently dipped Gaara's head back, wetting his hair. Grabbing the shampoo bottle he squirted a little onto his hand and rubbed his hands together.

Naruto threaded his hands through Gaara's hair, getting the suds on his scalp as he worked down. Gaara, against his better will, started purring at the foreign movement. Naruto smiled and laughed, dipping his head back to the water as he rinsed the suds out. The flour came off easily enough, and Naruto reached for the conditioner, repeating his actions.

After Naruto finished with Gaara's hair, Gaara grabbed a wash cloth and put some body wash on it. The smell of strawberry reached Gaara's nose, smirking, he looked at Naruto. "Stand up." Gaara ordered.

Naruto stood up after Gaara did. Gaara started washing Naruto's arms going up to his shoulders and across his neck to his other arm, rubbing the body wash into Naruto's body. Getting down to his chest, Gaara did slower strokes taking his time to feel the muscles there.

Purring lightly against his will, Naruto enjoyed Gaara washing his body. Until Gaara reached the edge of his boxers. Stiffening, Naruto relaxed when he felt the cloth on his legs then gone.

Gaara stood back up and motioned for Naruto to turn around. Naruto following the order, turned around and Gaara, once again, started to wash him. When that was all said and done. Naruto washed it off. Realizing he had no clothes here, he looked at Gaara and blushed slightly. "Yes Naruto?" Gaara asked calmly.

"I-I have no other clothes." Naruto said softly. Gaara thought for a minute before getting out of the tub and untying the rope, he left the room with a towel wrapped around him. After a few minutes Gaara came back with a bundle of clean clothes.

Naruto thanked him and Gaara left to go back to his own room to change. Naruto slipped of his boxers and put on the ones Gaara left for him. The smooth, silk touch on Naruto's skin had Naruto want his own pair. Being shunned by the villagers and all, he'd never really gotten good quality clothes.

Slipping on the rest of the clothes, Naruto left to find Gaara. Once again he found Gaara on the couch reading a book, Gaara was in only a pair of black and red shorts. When Naruto entered the room Gaara glanced at him only to go back to reading. "Gaara…?" Naruto said softly. "Yes, Naruto?" he replied back, normally.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Naruto asked sitting on the edge of the couch. "Where would you prefer?" Gaara asked in respond. "I-I would l-like to s-sleep w-with you." Naruto stuttered out, blushing violently. He hated, no, _dreaded_, sleeping alone now that he'd experienced sleeping that one time with Gaara.

Gaara eyes widened in surprise. The only people ever wanting to sleep with him was horny submissive bitches that wanted to get with him. "Then you may sleep with me tonight." Gaara said, surprising himself as well as Naruto as the words left his mouth.

"Really? Thank you Gaara!" Naruto mewled happily, jumping on him. Gaara sat his book down before Naruto jumped. Naruto hugged him tightly, nuzzling Gaara's neck. Gaara hugged Naruto to him before he could think correctly and decided to keep his arms there. Naruto withdrew with a large smile before he zipped off to who-knows-where.

Gaara didn't like the evil glint in Naruto's eyes when he pulled away and smiled deviously. Gaara just shook his head. "I will never understand that boy" he said to him self and began reading again. By the time he was through with the book it was ten o'clock.

"Naruto." He said as he walked to his bed room. He found Naruto in his bed watching the door as he entered. He walked over to his closet to change into some pajamas. Taking his shorts off, he grabs his silk black pajama pants and puts them on.

Gaara walked over to his bed, laying down on his bed Naruto instantly curls into a ball in Gaara's side. Gaara never sleeping with someone before last night, pulls Naruto out of his ball and wraps his arms around his waist pulling him into his chest.

Naruto cuddles closer before falling into a peaceful sleep about the guy laying next to him. Gaara watches Naruto as he sleeps, closing his eyes, in no time Gaara is in a soft, but peaceful sleep dreaming about Naruto.

The morning light hit his eyes making them a brighter green than what they already were. Looking down at the boy in his arms he slowly stroked his blonde hair.

"Naruto…" Gaara said softly next to the boy's ear, shaking him gently to wake him up. When bright blue eyes opened to see daylight, he smiled up at Gaara. "Good morning," Naruto said cheerfully. Gaara just shook his head at the cheeriness.

"I am going to take a shower. I will be back in a few minutes. The maids have breakfast ready." Gaara said, grabbing some clothes from his closet. He made his way to the bathroom.

Once Gaara reached the bathroom, he stripped of his clothes and stepped into the hot shower, the heat releasing tension in his shoulders. Grabbing his shampoo, he squirted some into his hand and massaged it into his hair.

Unknowing to the young boy he wouldn't look the same as he did when he came in. After washing the shampoo out of his hair and washing his body, he stepped out of the shower.

Walking over to the mirror he wiped the fog away to see him standing there but…with… purple hair? Growling at the color change, he instantly knew who did this. He will get revenge, but first he would find out the boy that did this to his hair.

"_**NARUTO!**_"


End file.
